


Crystals, Shootings Stars And A Pair Of Ballet Shoes

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, also rickys a stoner, because I said so, no beta we die like men, ya know the drill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She's heard the stories more than once before and it makes her immensely disheartened at the facts every single time.Ricky Bowen and Nini Salazar-Roberts, best friends since age five, both each other first kisses and eventually finding out they were each other's soulmate at age 15. Nini's mark being a Blue and Purple Crystal while Ricky's was a shooting star.It still hurt her everytime she looked at her ankle and rib cage. For the fact that she shared the exact same marks, but she knew there was no possible way she'd ever be with either of them.Or in which Ricky and Nini are Soulmates but they don't know that their missing. Gina can't bring herself to tell them the truth, will the three of them be able to figure it out in the end.
Relationships: Carlos Rodriguez/Seb Matthew-Smith, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Crystals, Shootings Stars And A Pair Of Ballet Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> i made a tweet about this and now here we are. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this and hit up my twitter @stareyedricky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Gina's 6th school in 10 years, and to be honest. 
> 
> She's quite honestly sick of it.
> 
> Though this is the start of something new and for once a fresh start is going right.

This is Gina's 6th school in 10 years, and to be honest. 

She's quite honestly sick of it.

She keeps to herself the first day knowing theres a chance she'll be whisked away again at any moment. At this point in her life there's no point in trying to make friends if she'll have to move across country again. She keeps to the outskirts of the classrooms and the cafeteria as well. She wants to keep it that way this time around.

She floats through her classes and the general introduces that's she's been through far too many times to count. The day ends boring as they always do but as she finished putting away things in her locker. There's a shock of pain that comes in the normal locations as she goes to walk through the hallways leading out to the entrance of the school. Once again as the pain shows up like always and she's in desperate need of some ice packs.

As she makes a beeline back to the nurses office, she catches a glance at the sign up sheet for the winter musical and as she walks closer the pain starts to fade and for once it's surprisingly gone by the time she skims the title.

_**High School Musical** _

She feels so happy she might even cry. She knows she can't refuse the chance to be in one of her favorite musicals, but she's gonna take the leap anyway. 

So her plan of general oviousdence of the East High populace has already backfired into itself and by looking at the time it's only 2:58 PM, She's gotta start sticking to her plans at some point of time. Guess today's not her lucky day in that regard but she's struck actual gold in the other sense, so it balances out.

But she takes the red pen, writes down her name and before leaving takes a photo of the time and date.

For once in at least a few months she dawns a genuine smile on her face, maybe this year won't be so bad.

* * *

She meets her new best friend and the second day of school and he is already her favorite person ever. 

Carlos Rodriguez 

They met in AP US History after both being placed together on the introductory project and immediately hits it off with their shared love of dance and musicals. He gives her place to sit during lunch and a shoulder to lean on as well. He's the first friend she's had in awhile and she couldn't be happier. 

This year is already starting to be turn of events, and for once it seems like a fresh start will finally be in her favor. 

New school, a new friend and she's signed up for one of her favorite musical.

All she's gotta do is wait a few days until auditions and then she'll be golden.

By Wednesday she realizes there's a certain buzz going around the school and she doesn't understand what the hell it's about.

It starts with whispers she hears as a couple bared hand in hand pass by. She isn't able to go a minute without hearing something about a couple with names like B _owen_ and S _alzrobs_ and all she can think is who the gives those children that horrible of names. 

It's only a day later when she hears the words soulmarks in a passby and she already knows she'll already most likely hate the outcome of any story she's told.

Gina's always hated the ideas of soulmates, she isn't sure if it's how all the people in her family have always had issues with their soulmates or the idea that some people don't end up with soulmates, or some people get more than one.

She's one of the people of the latter.

She hates the fact she's one of the people with two.

The guilt of knowing that...

She can't bring herself to finish that thought.

Deep Down she knows it's that fact of her somehow getting blessed with two soulmark, but the curse of knowing she'll most likely never meet either of them since she's moved too many times in her life. She can't keep holding onto the hope that she miraculously meet one of them and then that will lead her to their other partner. She knows she can't hold onto this, but the recurring pain of the the Shooting Star and The Crystal, the one she gets whenever she tries to forget about the existence of the cursive initials of _RB_ & _NSR._

But she'll ask him and let him tell her anyway because pure curiosity. Because maybe it'll help take her mind off of her issues with how the world's romance works. 

She's flagged down almost a seconds after making her entrance into the cafeteria, making her ways up the stairs she takes a seat next to Carlos and her question is almost the first thing out of her mouth. 

"Who are Bowen and Salzrobs? I keep hearing those names all around school, but I haven't met either of them yet." Gina asked before taking a sip of gatorade.

Carlos let out a laugh. "Oh that's not actually their names, who you're hearing about are Ricky Bowen and Nini Salazar-Roberts. Their basically the fairytale couple of East High, everyone i've met here wants a love story as amazing as theirs." 

"Oh? Why is that?" Gina incuriqued. 

"They've been best friends since age five, and found out they were soulmates at the end of sophomore year. They have a movie perfect love story." Carlos explained. 

"Ricky and Nini." She paused. "They sound really nice." 

"They are, I just it was that easy for the rest of us." 

"Have you not found your soulmate yet?" Gina asked to which Carlos shook his head. 

"I haven't yet, but I hope I will soon." Carlos sighed giving a gaze across the room to which Gina grabbed his hands and pulled them in close.

"Whoever they are their gonna love you. I just know it." Gina said as both of them let out a smile and a laugh, only to be interrupted by the bell. 

* * *

Friday approached sooner than expected and Gina had been practically beaming all day. The normal classes that always seemed to take way too much time, flashed by within an instance and she ended being the first person in the auditorium, she's able to watch as everyone starts to funnel into the room and onto the stage. 

There isn't much of a chance to talk to anyone since everyone whos already there is whisked away into a short dance routine used so they can make notes for character notes. It's was an easy process to work through since in the dance used at the end of the first movie and she's had it ingrained into her mind since age seven. 

Other than the shooting pain she had in _those_ spots, she flowed through the moves as Carlos gave her a smile across the room, as the song came to a close their greeted with claps from the onlookers. The second group went on and she took her seat beside a guy with a Guitar Case.

"Oh are you auditioning?" Gina asked. 

"Nope, I'm just here to support my girlfriend. She gets really nervous performing in front of people so I came to surprise her. Though I don't get why she's so nervous she so talented." The boy with the curly brown hair explained.

"That's super sweet, but why the guitar?" Gina asked pointing to it.

"Oh yeah, I left it in Nini's car and decided I didn't really want it stolen. So it's better off in here with me." 

"You sound like an awesome boyfriend." 

"Well we've been through so much together already so it's only fair. I just realized I never introduced myself, I'm Ricky Bowen." He said as he embraced Gina hand in his.

"So you're the famous Ricky Bowen I've hearing about, your love story is adorable. I'm Gina Porter, I just moved here." 

Ricky swung his head down and there was a mix of a sigh and a laugh. "I'm sorry that had to be the first thing you heard about me. I swear we're not the super over affectionate couple, people just kind of freaked when they heard the news."

"Nah I didn't really care about that, you guys sound really sweet." Gina explained. "Is that her?" She pointed to the girl next in line for the singing portion. Ricky nodded before giving a wave to her.

Turns out Nini does have a perfect voice and Gina gets why Ricky's so in love with her.

Her cover of the start of something new blew her out of the water and she melted at every word she heard. She found herself hanging onto every word she heard. 

As Nini finished and went through with bow she quickly ran downstage towards them sliding into Ricky's arms. 

"You killed it babe!" Ricky exclaimed as he pressed a kiss to both sides of her cheeks, to which Nini's face because flushed a rosey sort-of red. With a sort of mutter that went along the lines of being embarrassed or something loving as they clearly ignore whatever song was being sung by the freakishly tall jock.

"I'm sorry I never introduced myself, I'm Nini." Nini as she moved into the space between Ricky and Gina.

"Gina, you're an amazing singer by the way." She said in a whisper as to not make Miss Jenn mad. 

"Thank you so much! I saw your dancing earlier and it was outstanding." 

"Gina Porter! It's your time!" Miss Jenn called. 

"Sorry to cut it short,but it was really nice to meet both of you!" She exclaimed.

"You too!" They both called as she took her place at the front of the stage.

She had been so distracted while talking to Ricky and Nini that she noticed that the pain had faded.

Gina could totally do this. 

She's got the thumbs up from Carlos and the smiles and waves from both Nini and Ricky.

* * *

It's after auditions and during the process of waiting for her cookies to finish baking in the oven, when she finally decides to do some instagram stalking. She had been stopped by Nini and Ricky in the parking lot and ended up exchanging numbers and different socials, She follows out of sheer habit since Ricky and Nini had already followed her first and decides to scroll aimlessly for awhile on both of the pages.

Though after she finished watching the many different skateboard videos and selfies with Nini. (Along with a few photo with a boy named Red where there appears to be what she thinks is a bong in the background.) She finally switches over Nini account. It's very aesthetic pleasing to the eye and she makes her way through most of it. She takes the time to listen to Nini's beautiful voice and her ability to hook someone in with her musical talents. She left a post to load as she pulled out the finished chocolate chip cookies.

She took one for a job well done and took her seat coming back to see the post had finally finished loading.

Gina felt like she was going to faint or maybe puke.

She wasn't really sure.

She read over the caption over, and over, and over again. She still couldn't believe her eyes. 

_I'm so happy to say that my soulmate ended up being one of my best friends in the entire world, i'm so glad to have you in my life Ricky. 🥰🥰🥰_

Yes the caption was sweet but the photos had her almost screaming

Shooting Star with the cursive _RB_ and The Crystal with _NSR both lined side by side._

As of 9:42 PM Gina Porter has found her soulmates, but she knew she had no chance of ever being with either of them.

_Gina is so fucked._


End file.
